Wandering off
by Metal Sonic FAN 360
Summary: A trainer that was wandering off into the winding woods to get her 8th gym badge alongside with her Lucario, but her partner has a secret. Herm/Lucario X M/Lucario X F/human 18 NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)


WANDERING OFF

A trainer that was wandering off into the winding woods to get her 8th gym badge alongside with her Lucario, but her partner has a secret. Herm/Lucario X M/Lucario X F/human 18+ NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)

(NOTE: This is my first time doing an M-Rated fan-fiction. The Kalos Region, Lucario, Charizard and Serena RIGHTFULLY belong to Nintendo/Game Freak/Pokémon Company, So hope you guys like it! Also THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY CONTAIN: THREESOME, RIMMING, FINGERING, FISTING, ORAL, ANAL, AND VAGINAL BUT MOSTLY POKEPHILIA. VIEWER'S DISGRESION IS ADVISED!)

"THIS": "Human speech"

" **THIS": "Pokémon speech"**

" _THIS": "Telepathic speech"_

"(THIS)": "(Pokémon translation speech)"

 _(THIS): (THOUGHT Speech)_

It was a warm evening at the Kalos region and a teenage girl named Serena was strolling around at the Winding Woods (route 20) to search for the gym leader that's been absent at the his post, alongside her was her partner a Lucario named Sierra.

Serena: "UGH! I HATE THIS FOREST! IT FELT LIKE WE'VE BEEN WALKING IN CIRCLES AROUND HERE! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET THAT BADGE IN TIME!" *crosses her arms*

Serena is an 18 year old Pokémon trainer who's only wishes to become the next league champion. But sometimes she gets a bit hothead at solving puzzles/mazes and goes on nagging about it.

Sierra: " _now calm down master I'm sure we can find him if you just calm down."_

Sierra was once a Riolu caught at route 4 during Serena's training, during their travel they both became friends, the time she evolved when she won the 3rd gym badge against Korrina and was rewarded with a Lucario holding a mega-stone lucarionite for some reason but her master didn't mind.

Serena: *sigh* "you're right; I sometimes get a bit cranky when solving puzzles like these"*looks at the sun setting* "I guess we should set out camp here."

Sierra: " _Agreed"_

As the night falls Serena and her Pokémon set out a camp near a Kasib berry tree.

Serena: *She was carrying some firewood and set the campfire* "Hey Charcoal, think you can use flamethrower on the campfire over there?"

Charcoal (male Shiny Charizard): **"Char-char!"** "(With pleasure!)"*uses flamethrower on the fire wood on the campfire*

Serena: "Thanks Charcoal." *kisses him in the fore head*

Charcoal: **"Chaaar-Chari-zard."** "(Aw it was nothing.)"

Serena: "now return!" *Charcoal gets inside the pokeball*

Sierra: _"hey uh master, I'll be heading to a far off tree to do some "business", hope you don't mind"_

Serena: "oh go ahead and do your thing, I'll be at the tent to change my clothes but don't go too far or else you'll get lost."

Sierra: _"got it!"_ *She headed as fast as she could to get some privacy, she sits behind the tree and looks down at her fully erected penis* *sigh* _"looks like it's that time of the year again."_

As you can see Sierra was born a hermaphrodite and when mating season hits it hits hard as a load of bricks. She's been having wet dreams about her master and that Lucario ever since she evolved. But she was afraid if her master finds out about her secret, thinking she'll abandon her or worse.

*meanwhile back at the campsite*

Serena: *wondering if Sierra is okay* "hmmm she hasn't come back in an hour I better send Alucard to find her" *looks at Alucard behind the log* "Hey Alucard!"

Alucard (male Lucario): _"WHOA!"_ *Gets startled* "Y…yes ma'am?"

Serena: "think you can find Sierra, she hasn't returned in an hour, I'm worried that she might be lost in this forest."

Alucard:" _N…not to worry ma'am, I'll go find her!"_ *runs as fast as he can to find Sierra*

Serena: "please be careful."

*meanwhile at the forest*

Alucard: _"MAN THAT WAS CLOSE!"_ *looks down at his crotch fully erected* _"Lucky she didn't saw my erection, that would have totally been awkward."_ *looks around* _"Now where would she be?"_ *uses his aura to detect any Pokémon around and senses a Lucario not so far away* _"there you are!"_ *heads over to the tree where Sierra is*

Sierra: *Masturbates her cock while thinking of her master and Alucard* *moans* *not noticing that Alucard been watching*

Alucard: _"Hey Sierra, our master has been worried that you'd gotten lost so…"_ *was shocked on what he saw*

*There was an awkward silence*

Sierra: … (HE FOUND OUT!)

Alucard: … (SHE'S A HERM?!)

Sierra: _"so….mating season hit you hard too?"_

Alucard: _"eeyup!"_

*another awkward silence*

Sierra: … _"I…I can explain."_

*3 minutes of explanation later*

Alucard: _"so let me get this straight… you had a crush on me and your trainer ever since you_ 'd evolved, but you're also afraid that you're master finds out about your secret and think she'll reject you right?"

Sierra: *blushes* _"pretty much."_

Alucard: _"I'm pretty much fine with this idea of yours!"_

Sierra: _"but what if she hates us for it?"_

Alucard: _"Well it's a risk that we'll have to take."_

 _*they head over to the campsite and suddenly they heard a moan coming from inside of the tent*_

Alucard & Sierra: (What the…?)

Serena: *moans, talks dirty out loud thinking about Sierra and Alucard*

*The two Lucarios entered the tent and saw their master naked*

Serena: "WHAAH! *She gets startled* "…."

*An awkward silence was filled inside the tent*

Serena: *blushes* "so…." *looks at the two lucarios* "now that you two are here…." *Looks at them lustfully* "Let's have some "fun"."

*Both lucarios love the sound of that*

Serena: "would you like to go first Sierra?" *winks at her*

Sierra: *she nods*

Serena: *looks at Alucard* "you might as well tongue fuck me behind in my ass*

Alucard: _"you don't have to tell me twice!"_ *He goes behind Serena and slowly inserts his tongue inside her ass*

Serena: *she moans in pure bliss* *she begins to suck Sierra's dick and fingers her pussy*

Sierra: *She moans* (If this was a dream? I'm never waking up!)

Serena: *She continues to moan from the pleasure from behind*

Alucard: *thrusts his tongue from her ass and starts to finger her pussy*

*5 minutes later*

Sierra: *she was close to release her seeds but was stopped*?

Serena: *looks at Alucard*"you may stop now because I have another thing in mind."

Alucard: *he stops*

Serena: "Now show me your asses!"

*both lucarios positioned themselves in doggie style*

Serena: *puts her fist inside Sierra's pussy and the other fist inside Alucard's ass*

*both lucarios moaned in bliss*

Serena: "you like that don't you?"*continues thrusting slowly her fists in and out inside their ass and pussy*

*they both nodded*

*5 minutes later*

Serena: *takes out her fists* we're not done yet!

Sierra: _*Stands up* "hey Alucard, think you can fuck my pussy?"_

 _Alucard: *sits down* "ready!" *he slowly inserts his penis inside her vagina*_

 _Sierra: *moans loudly that her virginity was taken*_

Serena: "my turn!" *she slowly inserts herself with Sierra's cock and moans loudly that her virginity was also taken*

*both lucarios and the trainer begin to thrust each other in pure ecstasy for 15 minutes*

Alucard: _"So Sierra… think you can…"_

Sierra: _"return the favor?"_ *she gets up and lets go of Serena* _"with pleasure!"_ *she inserted her dick inside his anus*

Alucard: *moans* _"you're quite thick!"_

Sierra: *she kept thrusting his asshole* _"And you have a tight booty"_

Serena: *goes behind Sierra and starts to rim her ass*

Sierra: *moans from the pleasure while continues thrusting*

*As they've continued for about 10 minutes*

*Serena and Sierra started to use their C cup breasts to sandwich Alucard's cock and both starts to lick it like a lollipop.*

Alucard: _"That really hits the spot!"_ *moans _*_

*Both girls are really feeling the heat and they start to double rimming on Alucard's asshole*

Alucard: *he couldn't control himself from the amount of pleasure he's receiving*

Serena: "And now for the grand finally!" *uses her mega ring and mega evolved both lucarios*

*Alucard goes to fuck Serena's pussy while Sierra fucks her from behind*

Serena: "Ready?"

*both nodded and begins to thrust their master*

Serena: *She has entered in a world of pure bliss as she moans*

*both kept on thrusting her for 15 minutes until*

Serena, Sierra and Alucard: "I'M _A….ABOUT…_ TO _…C…CUUUU_ UUUMMM!"

*Everyone climaxed and loads of gooey seeds begin to spread out like crazy*

*The three of them rested on the ground trying to catch their breath*

Serena: *huff* "w…we should…do this… more often?"

*As both lucarios returned back to normal*

Alucard & Sierra:*pant* _"agreed!" *huff*_

*Everyone took a rest for tomorrow's gym battle*

 **THE END.**


End file.
